


talk to me

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Forgiveness, Making Up, Other, flowers ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “can this be the part where things start getting better?”





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejoseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/gifts).



the sun had just started to set as spooky jim heard a faint knock on their door. they had been sitting crisscross on the beige carpet, silently facing a blank white wall as stress chewed their thin nails to bits. 

they didn’t move until there was a second knock, wanting to leave themselves to wallow in lavender scented sorrow for longer. with a tender frown, they got up on their cold, bare feet and opened the metal framed door. 

“blurry?” 

a man was stood on the cement steps, a bouquet of cream colored hydrangeas held tightly at his side. his hands were shaking from the crisp cold, eyes worn and red from constant rubbing. 

spooky jim’s eyes darted across across the street, refusing to look at the man in front of them. their gaze was full of sorrow and bittersweet hurt, wine red lips threatening to quiver. “how long have you been out here?” 

“twenty minutes.” blurryface cracked a broken smile at spooky, crinkling the tired skin beneath his eyes.

“you must be freezing.” spooky jim stood firm, not making any move to invite him in. they let the coffee colored door shield the majority of their frail body, guarding themself from the man that tore apart their heart. 

“mind if i come in?” 

a minute passed before spooky fully opened the door, allowing him to sit on a frayed cotton chair, gesturing for blurry to take a seat after he closed the door behind him. 

a beat passed before blurryface spoke. 

“there’s nothing i can say to make up for the things i’ve done, spooks, it’s just-“ he picked at the bouquet of flowers rested on his lap. “-you get everything you’ve ever wanted, and it’s right in front of you. you know? and you feel so open and vulnerable and so...unlike yourself that you get scared.” 

blurryface swallowed, eyes not moving from the worn black soles that covered his feet. “i got scared, so i ran.” 

the only response was the creaking of the worn cotton sofa as spooky jim sat next to blurry. they took the hydrangeas with a sad smile before wordlessly entangling their fingers with his. “look at me.” 

blurry’s red eyes met theirs with a face full of rosy regret, his heart thrumming in his ears. 

“do i look mad?” 

blurry shook his head. “that’s because im not, blurry, im just hurt.” 

spooky ran their fingers over blurryface’s knuckles, eyes full with sincerity and hidden longing. “but you and i, we can fix this.” 

blurryface let a soft smile take over his drained face. “can this be the part where things start getting better?”

spooky jim nodded, gingerly kissing the tip of blurry’s nose, causing tulips to sprout all over his cheek, jaw, neck and lips. 

“i think it can.” 


End file.
